My Twenty years Old
by Sitsuka Haruka
Summary: dua puluh tahun usia, Naruto dan Gaara, yang menghadiri sekolah menengah yang sama, kebetulan bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun di tempat konser. Gaara adalah artis idola oleh fans-fans di Konoha termasuk Kyuubi populer jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, teman lamanya dari sekolah menengah kembali bertemu untuk menyatuka cinta mereka.


Seorang gadis terbangun dengan malas, akibat bunyi dari alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 6. Lalu, gadis ini menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, gadis ini terlihat tidak mengantuk lagi dan ia memakai baju kerjanya. Matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata **saphier**nya yang terlihat seperti laut yang mampu membuat orang terpesona kepadanya. Gadis ini lalu, menyalakan laptopnya untuk mencari video tentang merias wajah.

Gadis ini melakukan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang ia sukai, Pein. Menurut video yang ditontonnya untuk memperlihatkan bulu mata yang lentik, ia harus memakai maskara. Tetapi saat ia mengangkat bulu mata yang sudah ia rias dengan cantiknya, secara tak sengaja malah ada sisa maskara di menempel pada kelopak matanya. Ia measa sudah mengetahui cara memakai maskara dengan benar.

Ia lalu mencoba menghapusnya dengan **cutton bud. **Namun, itu malah membuatnya untuk menghapus lebih banyak. Karena penasaran apakah sisa maskara yang ada di kelopaknya sudah hilang atau belum, akhirnya iya melihat di kaca besar di kamarnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi... Gadis ini malah berteriak..

"KYAAAA... KENAPA AKU MALAH MIRIP DENGAN PANDA!?" dengan paniknya..

**MY OLD IS 20 **

**Disclaimer : Masshashi Kishimoto **

**Chara : GaafemnarufemKyuu slight Gaafemnaru ItafemKyuu**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, humor(GARINGGG) **

**Warn : femnaru, alur gaje, OOC**

**HAPPY READING MINNA! JANGAN NGEFLAME YA, SARAN AJA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai kuning ini pun akhirnya berhasil menata wajahnya..

**Naruto Pov**

"Hah.. di umurku 20 tahun ini, seumur hidup aku baru menata rias wajahku ini." Kataku kepada diriku sendiri.

Ya begitulah aku, dalam menata rias saja ceroboh apalagi menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.. ARGH.. hah.. sampai-samai aku harus meminjam **trade mark** dari Shikamaru "merepotkan". Ya benar itu merepotkan.

Ah iya, aku sampai lupa berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasanya aku dipanggil Naruto. Ya aku bekerja sehari-hari sebagai Pegawai Negri di sebuah perusahaan temanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya dia temanku dari kecil. Dan, aku tinggal bersama Sakura. Dia temanku dari semasa SMA. Kami tinggal bersama sejak SMA di sebuah kost. Di kota Konoha.

Sungguh untuk bertampil cantik harus menyusahkan begini..

Aku lalu bangun dari tempat tidu karena Sakura mengetuk pintu kamarku.

**End Naruto Pov **

CKLEK

"Hahh... Naruto, kau kenapa teriak sih.. Ini masih pagi dan kau malah membuatku kaget sampai-sampai aku hampir terpleset dikamar mandi hanya gara-gara mendengar TERIAKANMU ITU NARUTO!" Marah Sakura terhadap Naruto.

"Hahaha...** Gomen... Gomen..** Sakura. Tadi aku teriak gara-gara tadi aku memakai maskara dan berantakan." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Pantas, ada hitam-hitam di kelopak matamu itu. Kau berdandan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"hahaha.. Iya." Jawab Naruto sambil nunduk ke bawah.

"Hah.. Ya sudah sini aku bantu kau berias wajahmu itu" Kata Sakura akhirnya.

~SITSUKA HARUKA!~

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto pun sudah terlihat cantik dengan dandanannya yang tidak terlihat menor ataupun berantakan. Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke halte bis untuk menunggu bis dengan high heels yang tingginya 9cm. Dan, itu membuatnya merasa kelelahan dan hampir membuatnya keseleo saat menunggu bis.

Saat bis itu membuka pintunya, Naruto pun masuk dan berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang.

'Aduhh sempit sekali dunia ini! Apa tidak ada tempat lagi? Apalagi kakiku ini aduh sakit sekali!" Umpatnya dalam hati.

Nauto benar – benar kelahan karena memakai high hells itu. Sekitar 10 menit berdesk-desakan dengan para penumpang, akhirnya bis pun berhenti di sebuah halte dekat kantor Naruto. Keluar dari bis itu, naruto pun duduk sebentar di sebuah tempat duduk di halte itu dan memijit-mijit kakinya akibat memakai high hellsnya itu. Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan ke kantornya.

SKIP TIME

Jam pun menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Yang artinya itu adalah jam pulang kantor Naruto. Naruto pun kelua dari kantor menuju ke sebuah club malam terkenal di Konoha.

Di Club malam, naruto dipanggil-panggil oleh teman-temannya, yaitu, Ino, kiba dan Lee.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Ino

"ah... itu mereka" lalu Naruto pun ke meja tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Hei naruto, kamu lama sekali! Habis kerja?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, Ino. Hehehe. Kan aku juga ke sini karena suruhan kalian semua." Kata Naruto

"Untung kau tidak melewatkan acara minum-minumnya Naruto.. Kalau kau melewatkannya pasti kau sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari kita semua." Kata Kiba.

"Beruntungnya aku hari ini.. hahaha.." Kata Naruto dengan lega karena Naruto tau apa hukuman dari mereka.

"karena Naruto sudah datang... Mari kita lanjutkan acara minum-minumnya!" Teiak lee dengan semangat sambil mengangkat gelas untung mengetos gelas dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun meminum sake mereka. Naruto pun menunggu dengan bosannya sampai naruto pun berkhayal dan mengingat kata-kata Sakura jangan pernah berhayal tentang laki-laki yang iya sukai karna menurut Sakura, laki-laki itu sama saja. Naruto pun melamun sampai ia terkaget karena ada yang menpuknya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto. Hilangkanlah kebiasaan buukmu itu." Kata suara itu. Yang membuat jantung Naruto mau copot.

"Pe-pein! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" kata naruto sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuat Pein terkikik.

"hahah.. **Gomen** Naruto." Kata Pein akhirnya. Permintaan maaf itu membuat Naruto senang sekali karena baru kemaren ketemu ia sudah bertemu lagi dengannya.

Melihat Pein datang dan mengobrol dengan Naruto, Kiba mendatangi Pein sambil mabuk.

"Hei Pein! Pein, kau datang lama sekali. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus meminum 3 botol sake." Kata Kiba sambil mabuk.

"Ayolah.. teman-teman.. aku sudah kelelahan dengan acara kemarin bertemu dengannya yang sudah mabuk dan mengantarnya ke rumah." Kata Pein sambil memohon. Mendengar itu, Ino yang sudah mabuk kelewat parah menggoda Pein.

"Benar, Kau pasti kelelahan. Dia kemaren sangat kelelahan saat mabuk, sampai ia bertemu dengan..." Kata Ino seolah-seolah sedang memikirkan apa yang dilakukan setelah itu.

Cepat-cepat Pein menutup telinga Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto memerah seketika. Pein pun mengomeli teman-temannya dan Naruto untuk tidak menggodanya didepan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi tegang karena menerima sentuhan yang tak biasa dari Pein. Saat Pein teingat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga Naruto, ia menjadi malu dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"**Gomen** Naruto. Maaf karena mempermalukanmu. Kau tidak mendengar apa-apakan?" Tanya Pein

"Ya, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil menunduk untuk menyembunykan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Pein pun tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto lalu mengacak-mengacak rambut Naruto. Sampai membuat Naruto menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat.

Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya "Ck! Apa itu tadi? Sikapnya murahan sekali!"

Naruto pun meminta izin kepada teman-temannya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Di toilet, Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan kebingungan kenapa tadi Pein menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan kenapa Pein mengelus rambutnya.

"Hahaha.. Murahan sekali dia!" ejek Naruto.

Namun akhirnya, Naruto menyadari bahawa ia menyukai Pein. Naruto bahkan bersorak senang saat ia teringat cara Pein menutup kedua telinganya. Tetapi menurut Naruto, caranya itu murahan sekali.

Naruto pun berpikir dan bertanya-tanya "Jadi, apakah sesuatu telah berubah sekarang? Apakah akhirnya ia tertarik padaku?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri dan dia tersenyum senang di depan cermin.

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar kecil dengan senyum cerianya. Namun, senyum cerianya langsung menghilang saat melihat Pein minum berdua dengan wanita lain. Wanita itu berambut biru dongker. Dan, Naruto pun tersadar kalau Pein tidak tertarik kepadanya.

Pein tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dengan membawa ponselnya. Naruto memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan wajah sedih. Saat Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari ponselnya. Pesan tersebut dari Pein. Pesan itu tertulis bahwa Pein akan mengajak Naruto pergi berdua dengannya. Seketika Naruto berteriak senang dan membalas pesan dari Pein kalau Naruto akan menerima ajakan dari Pein. Pein yang belum pergi menjauh tersenyum –baca: menyeringai- kepada Naruto dan Naruto tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Naruto mendapat pesan dari ponselnya. Balasan dari Pein.

'_Kau terlihat cantik hari ini'_ Puji Pein sekaligus isi dari balasan tersebut.

Seketika muka naruto menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan tersenyum. Naruto pun mengipaskan tangannya kewajahnya. Hatinya bersorak senang.

'Sepertinya, kisah cintaku dimulai.' Batin Naruto senang.

Naruto dan Pein pun pergi meninggalkan Club malam tersebut dan berjalan menuju taman. Di taman Naruto menikmati perjalan tersebut bersama Pein. Saking senangnya Naruto berjalna dengan Pein tiba-tiba iya menginjak sebuah batu dan membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Pein menangkap Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa naruto?" Tanya Pein.

"I-iya aku tak apa" Kata Naruto tergagap.

Naruto pun memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena ia sudah memilih sepatu dan baju yang tepat pagi hari tadi.

"Apa kau ingin beristirahat sebentar?"Tanya Pein.

Naruto mengangguk. Tanda naruto menerimanya. Tetapi, senyum yang ada di wajahnya hilang seketika karena tersadar ia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang asing.

Ia dan pein sudah beridiri di sebuah pintu motel. Naruto pun menjadi tegang dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Pein pun langsung membujuk Naruto dan emmeluk Naruto. Tetapi, hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi ketakutan. Naruto pun langsung mendorong Pein dan melarikan diri dari motel tersebut.

Tiba-tiba bunyi petir menggelegar dan turunlah hujan yang sangat deras. Banyak orang-orang dijalan langsung berteduh atau memakai payung. Tetapi, Naruto tetap membiarkan dirinya kehujanan dengan muka sedih dan lemas. Naruto mengingat cinta pandangan pertamanya kepada Pein dan Naruto juga mengingat Pein membawakannya sebuah lagu dengan beralat musik gitar. Suaranya yang merdu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepada Pein. Tetapi hal itu musnah begitu saja saat mengetahui kalau Pein akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

Naruto terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai..

'_CTAK'_ sepatu high hells yang dipakai Naruto patah dan hal itu membuat kaki Naruto kakinya lecet. Naruto pun menangis dan kesal kepada dirinya yang begitu saja percaya kepada orang itu.

Naruto pun menangis di pinggir jalan sambil berkata "Kisah cintaku diumur 20 tahun berakhir begitu saja.

1 jam berada di jalanan, Naruto pun berjalan ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil kunci.

"ahh.. Sial! Kunci tertinggal lagi didalam! Hah!" kesal Naruto ntah kepada siapa.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menekan bel.

'_TING TONG TING TONG' _

Dan terbukalah pintu, yang menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjang dengan muka cemas.

"Aduh Naruto kau kenapa? Dan.. Bajumu basah kuyup begini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kaki lecet karena sepatu ku yang patah dan aku lupa bawa payung." Kata Naruto lesu

"terus matamu sembab, habis nangis?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah Naruto ceritakanlah padaku."

"Tidak Sakura. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Ayolah kumohon Naruto" Kata Sakura dengan pupy eyesnya yang selalu meluluhkan Hati Naruto

"Ya... ya baiklah sehabis aku mandi."

Naruto pun mandi. Sehabis itu berpakaian dan ia keluar dari kamar dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi dan itu membuat Naruto menangis. Mendengar cerita itu juga Sakura menjadi kesal kepada Pein dan kasihan kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menangis dan memeluk Sakura, sampai Naruto tertidur. Sakura pun membawa Naruto ke kamar.

3 hari kemudian...

Naruto pun melupakan kejadian itu dengan menonton film komedi pada sore hari. Beruntungnya Naruto kalau itu hari Sabtu. Kalau tidak, ia akan di marahi Sasuke, sang direktur juga sahabatnya dari kecil karena pulang pada jam 3 Sore. Naruto pun ketawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Naruto juga menonton film tersebut sambil makan mi ramen instan. Suara ketawa Naruto terdengar sampai keluar rumah dan membuat Sakura kaget saat ia hendak masuk ke rumah.

"Haduh Naruto, kemarin kau menangis sekarang kau ketawa kenapa jadi aneh begini?"Tanya Sakura heran.

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga melakukan ini untuk merefreshkan otak dan juga melupakan kejadian aneh.."Kata Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan ketawanya karena menonton film komedi tersebut.

Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan tingkah dan moodnya yang sering berubah-ubah. Tiba-tiba, Sakura ingat kalau hari ini adalah konser acara dari Sharingan band.

"Hei Naruto. Mau enggak temani kakakmu menonton konser musik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Konser musik? Hah.. malas. Mending di rumah nonton film komedi." Kata Naruto Malas.

"Ayolah Naruto pliss.. Kakakmu taadi menelfon aku katanya kalau kamu tidak ikut dia akan datang menyeretmu, kau tahukan betapa ganasnya kakakmu itu?" Harap Sakura.

"Hah... Baiklah.. Kalau bukan karena _nee-chan_ galak itu pasti aku tidak mau. " Kata Naruto dengan lemas.

"sekarang kau lekas siap-siap. Kalau belum siap-siap nanti **nee-chan**mu marah. Nanti aku saja yang membereskan semuanya, ya." Kata Sakura setengah takut dengan kakaknya Naruto yang super galak.

"Iya-iya Sakura, aku juga mau siap-siap. Aku juga takut tau sama _nee-chan_ku itu. Terima kasih ya Sakura mau membereskan sampah-sampah disini hehehe..." Kata Naruto yang beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ya, kalau bukan karena _nee-chan_ galakmu aku pun tak mau membereskannya." Kata Sakura ketus yang mengobrol sendiri karena Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan setelah mandi ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar uuntuk memakai baju.

_20 menit kemudian..._

Naruto pun sudah memakai celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna coklat dengan memakai kaus bergambar rubah dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan memakai tas kecil serta memakai sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan kemejanya.

Naruto pun menunggu Kyuubi di teras ditemani oleh Sakura. Baru saja Naruto duduk di teras, _nee-chan_ tersayangnya sekaligus _nee-chan_ tergalaknya pun datang menjemputnya.

"**Bye**.. Sakuraaa..." Kata Naruto

"hati-hati ya dijalan Naruto.. Selamat menonton konser.." Kata Sakura yang melihat Naruto sudah menjauuh menuju pintu gerbang dan keluar menuju mobil Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-**nee**, kau kenapa mengajakku ke konser musik?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Biar pikiranmu **refresh**. Lagipula, kemarin aku mendengar kau mengalami setress dan kamu kena demam karena cowok kurang ajar. Makanya aku mengajakmu nonton konser musik itu." Kata Kyuubi dengan santai sambil menyetir mobil.

"Aku kan bisa menonton film. Lagipula konser musik apa? **Band**, **Solo**, **boyband** atau **girlband**?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Solo**, Naruto. Yang nyanyi itu teman SMP-mu. Neechan ngefans lhoo sama dia." Kata Kyuubi.

"teman SMP ku? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"yang pasti laki-laki Naruto. Nanti saja nee-chan kasih tau. Kalau sekarang namanya bukan surprise lagi." Kata kyuubi. Dari kata-kata yang diucapkan **nee-chan**nya, naruto mengerti kalau Kyuubi ingin konsentrasi untuk itu Narut memilih diam.

_Sesampainya di tempat konser..._

"Hah.. akhirnya kita menemukan tempat duduknya juga Naruto." Kata Kyuubi.

"Iyaa.. Yang **nee-chan** tonton itu siapa sih? Katanya teman Smp aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naru, nanati kalau orangnya sudah naik keatas panggung. Tuh lihat baru saja **nee-chan** bilang sudah keluar." Kata Kyuubi sambil kesenengan kaya orang gila.

"Gaara? Sabaku Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya Garra-**kun** Naruto. Kau kenal dekat dengannya?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kami memang saling kenal dulu tapi tidak terlalu dekat." Kata Naruto bohong.

"hah? Kau itu tidak berguna. Hahh.. percuma aku mengajakmu." Kata Kyuubi ketus.

Konser pun berjalan dengan teriakkan-teriakkan dari fans-fans dari Gaara. Ya, Sabaku Gaara dengan Naruto sebenarnya kenal dekat malah mereka sahabatan. Tetapi, naruto sengaja membohongi kakaknya. Karena Naruto tahu, kalau kakaknya kalau sudah ngefans sama orang lain pasti ia akan menanyakan lebih lanjut dan sebenarnya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta dengan Gaara. Dan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan menjadi artis.

Setelah konser berakhir, para fans dari Gaara pergi menuju pintu keluar konser dan menunggu Gaara keluar dari gedung konser itu.

Kyuubi pun keluar bersama Naruto. Kyuubi menunggu didekat pagar pembatas antar pintu keluar tempat artis selesai panggung. Saat melihat sang artis keluar, para fans pun mengejar sang artis termasuk Kyuubi. Naruto tidak ikut karena ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Tidak sengaja, Kyuubi menginjak kaki naruto dan tidak sengaja Kyuubi menyepak sandal Naruto diantara fans-fans Gaara.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun lari menuju kerumunan para fans Gaara dan merangkak untuk mengambil sandalnya. Perjuangannya pun tidak sia-sia karena ia berhasil mengambil sandalanya. Tetapi, disaat ia sudah mengambil sandal tiba-tiba tangannya diinjak oleh orang yang tidak diketahui Naruto adalah Gaara.

"Hei! Kau kenapa mengin- Gaa-Gaara?" Naruto yang tadi ingin memarahi ornag tersebut tiba-tiba kaget dan tidak sanggup memarahi orang itu yang diketahui adalah Gaara.

Naruto pun kaget dengan mata melotot bahwa iya baru mengetahui yang emnginjak tangannya adalah Gaara, sahabatnya waktu ia masih SMP dan setelah lulus, merke kehilangan kontak.

"Gaara, kau ma-masih ingat pa-padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan takut. Ya itulah yang diasakan naruto. Ya, siapa yang tak takut jika kau bertemu dengan orang dengan tampang tak berekspresi dan kau mencintainya.

Naruo teringat dengan kejadian di bis saat ia masih SMP. Naruto dengan Gaara duduk dibangku paling belakang sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone yang sama. Naruto mendengarkan lalunan lagu sambil melihat ke arah jendela sedangkan Gaara mendengarkan lagu sambil melihat Naruto dengan penuh seksama. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Gaara, Gaara pun tidka menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan mencium Naruto. Dan Naruto berkata "Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku." Pada saat itu. Naruto pun kembali ke alam sadar pada saat Gaara berkata,

"**Gomen**, kalau saya menginjak tanganmu." Dan Gaara pergi begitu saja dengan para fansnya.

Naruto pun keluar dari gedung tersebut tanpa Kyuubi karena ia sudah meminta ijin pada nee-channya. Naruto pun pergi ke kedai Icharaku dan memesan ramen, makanan kesukaannya. Setelah makan Naruto pergi menuju halte bis dan menunggu bis.

Diwaktu yang sama, Gaara sedang dirumah tepatnya di kamarnya.

Gaara sedang berpikir 'Apakah benar itu Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'harusnya tadi aku menanyakan kabarnya kenapa aku diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?" Tanya Gaara frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara pun mengambil **handphone**-nya sambil berkata "hah.. aku memang membenci nomor 1 karena nomor satu membuatku sial." Seketika handphone-nya mengeluarkan cahaya terang dengan menampilkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Gaara pun bingung ini nomor siapa. Karena rasa penasarannya, Gaara pun menekan tanda **videocall**.

Di bus, Naruto pun duduk di kursi bagian tengah dan ia pun memandangi nasib malang sepatunya sambil berkata "nasibmu malang hari ini Naruto, seandainya aku tidak menuruti kakakku nasibku tidak begini." Naruto pun mengambil **handphone**nya, seketika ia mendapat cahaya dari handphonenya dan ia mendapat nomor tidak dikenal 'hah? Ini siapa?' Naruto pun mengangkat videocall itu dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto bahwa yang menelpon ia adalah Gaara. Sambil turun dari bis.

"Halo Namikaze Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Gaara dengan ceria.

"Ga-Gaara. Kau mengingatku?" Tanya naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Aku kan sahabatmu dari SMP kau tahukan itu?" Sesaat Gaara dan Naruto pun tersenyum. 

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

A/N :

Halo Minna, maaf ya kalau banyak Typo atau Ooc bertebaran hehehe... Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak panjang nanti author panjangin. Ah iya, jangan lupa ya reviewsnya. Kebetulan saya adalah author baru jadi saya pingin saran atau kritik dari kalian terima kasih.

HAPPY READIG MINNA! RnR yaa...


End file.
